The present invention relates to deer lures and, more particularly, to a lure to be used to obtain census on local buck deer and in deer hunting.
Deer hunters and photographers often have a problem with collecting data on deer herds in specific locations. Creating an inventory of deer available to hunt or photograph using trail cameras has proven difficult.
Recent research has shown that the licking branch is the number one key to success when hunting a mock scrape. Bucks secrete a scent as a means of distinctly identifying themselves from the competition, helping them to understand their rank in the pecking order among the bucks in a given area. Bucks can keep tabs on one another by using licking branches and they do this year round. Bucks regularly visit licking branches and become aware when a new rival shows up when the licking branch has a scent of an unrecognized buck.
As can be seen, there is a need for a method and lure for obtaining census on local buck deer and in deer hunting, solving the problems that deer hunters and photographers had in the past of collecting data on their herds in specific locations.